


Favours Between Friends

by Tren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Shopping Malls, Yachi is a great wingman, she's just great, wingwoman?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata are determined to repay Yachi for her help, but somehow Kageyama ends up indebt to her again in the process. Not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halrloprillalar (prillalar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> This is mostly a friendship fluff with a dash of shipping. I hope you enjoy it.

“We should do something to thank Yachi!” Hinata announced unceremoniously one day after the practice. 

Kageyama who was walking next to him narrowed his brows at being suddenly included into some sort of obligation. 

“For what?”

“You know, for helping us pass the exams. I kinda forgot about it with the training camp and the other stuff, but we should totally do something for her,” Hinata explained as he nodded to the setter. Kageyama reflexively nodded back.

“Indeed, we should repay her somehow,” he agreed. They both knew that if it wasn’t for her help they wouldn’t be able to participate in the training camp at all. True, their upperclassmen also helped, but it was Yachi that pulled them through the most difficult parts. Even if she did it as a part of her duties as the manager-in-training, it would be impolite not to repay the debt they had towards her. 

“Yeah, I knew you would agree!” Hinata said, flashing a wide smile.

Kageyama almost tripped over the kerbside. Recently, Hinata’s smiles have been unexpectedly… distracting. He had yet to figure out why.

Luckily, Hinata was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice.

“But you know, the thing is,” he continued unaware of Kageyama’s misstep. “I have no idea what to get her. So I hoped, maybe you would have some sort of idea.”

Kageyama looked into the sky, trying to think of something.

“No, I also have no idea,” he admitted after several seconds.

Hinata looked at him with a betrayed look.

“Oh, come one! You should have some idea!” he whined. “You are the one who is popular with girls!”

“But you are the one who talks more with Yachi!” Kageyama argued, deciding that Hinata’s argument was so stupid it was not worth addressing. 

“Well, it is true,” Hinata admitted. “But I haven’t known her _that_ long…”

“Still, you know her better than me. Shouldn’t you be the one with ideas?”

“Listen, stupid Kageyama, I wouldn’t be asking _you_ for opinion if I figured out something by myself,” he pointed out angrily, but then his voice fell and the next part was much softer. “Besides she helped both of us, so it should be something we decided together on.”

“I’m not saying it shouldn’t,” Kageyama amended slightly too quickly. “I’m just saying that I have no ideas on my own. But I think we should probably buy her something. Let’s think what we could get her!”

“Nothing too expensive. I’m a bit out of money,” Hinata admitted sheepishly.

Kageyama averted his gaze.

“I… also don’t have much funds.”

They both looked at each other.

“The volleyball sale at Sports for You?”

“The volleyball sale at Sports for You,” Kageyama confirmed.

“Yeah, those kneepads were awesome! So I was right when I thought your new ones looked familiar.”

“Yes, they are very comfortable.”

“And way better at softening the impact than the previous ones!” Hinata added enthusiastically. “Maybe we should get some for Yachi!”

“But Yachi doesn’t play volleyball,” Kageyama pointed out.

“But she could always start.”

“Well, she can, but before she starts we probably shouldn’t give her things like that.”

“Why?”

“Because if she doesn’t like playing it will be useless,” Kageyama explained.

“But how can you _not like_ playing volleyball?” Hinata asked as if it was the most illogical part of the setter’s reasoning.

“Remember that Yachi doesn’t have good reflexes. And she’s bad at handling tall people. She would probably find volleyball stressful.”

“Yeah, the stress is also the fun part, as long as it doesn’t make you run to the toilet, but I think I can see what you mean,” Hinata finally admitted. Yachi just wasn’t suited to handling actual matches. However, he quickly cheered up. “See, this is why I need your opinion! If it wasn’t for you I would have bought her something she might not like!”

“That’s because you are an idiot!” Kageyama pointed out.

“Well, at least I’ve got _some_ ideas about the present, unlike certain someone.”

The setter flushed embarrassed at the sudden jab.

“Um, maybe some sweets?” Kageyama suggested.

“But what if Yachi’s on diet?” Hinata asked.

“Is she?”

“Dunno. I didn’t ask her, but aren’t girls usually on diet?” Hinata asked.

Kageyama grunted unhappily, but he couldn’t refute the argument. The girls in his class seemed to always be on diet.

“Then maybe flowers?” the setter suggested.

“But aren’t flowers something you give the girl you like?” Hinata asked.

“But we like Yachi,” Kageyama pointed out.

Hinata groaned, stumped by the setter’s lack of understanding.

“Not like that! I mean like like-like!” he sputtered, but Kageyama only cocked his head in confusion. Hinata made a defeated sound and lowered his voice as if he was embarrassed to say it loud. “The love kind of like.”

Understanding spread through Kageyama’s feature before his expression morphed into a frown.

“But wouldn’t she know we only mean it as a regular like?”

“Would she? I have no idea how flowers work,” Hinata admitted.

Kageyama frowned. He only ever gave flowers to his mother, so he never had to worry about her mistaking the message.

“Actually, me neither,” the setter admitted.

Both boys sighed.

“Man, I never knew choosing presents would be this hard!” Hinata admitted frustrated. Kageyama nodded. “Maybe we should just ask her?”

“But wouldn’t she refuse any presents then?”

“She probably would…” the redhead admitted forlornly. Yachi insisted that her help wasn’t a big deal and she didn’t need any compensation. Unless they presented her with an already prepared gift that would go to waste otherwise, she would continue to insist there wasn’t anything she wanted in return.

Kageyama scowled.

“Why can’t there be something simple we can do? If only there was something… like some kind of task,” he muttered annoyed.

There was a muted smack and Tobio instinctively turned towards Hinata, whose hit his palm with a fist just now. He was looking at Kageyama with an awe.

“That’s it!” he announced happily. “That’s what we should do!”

“What?”

“We should do something simple for her!”

*

“Are you really sure about that?” Yachi asked for the tenth time. Kageyama didn’t even respond this time.

“Of course it’s fine! We were the ones to suggest it in the first place after all!” Hinata pointed out cheerfully.

After much persuasion they managed to convince Yachi. It was a tough battle, since she insisted that they “definitely had better things to do” and “would totally be bored doing this”, but they were men on the missions. And even Yachi’s stubbornness couldn’t win with the combined stubbornness of Hinata and Kageyama. 

Which was how the three of them found themselves in the big shopping mall on Sunday. Yachi still looked unsure, but at the same time she seemed flattered by the fact that her friends were really insisting on repaying her kindness.

“Don’t worry,” Hinata reassured her with a smile. “We don’t have practice today so we aren’t really missing on anything. Plus, we already said we would keep you company!”

In the end, their plan really turned out to be something simple, as they decided to take Yachi to the shopping mall. They knew she needed to buy some stuff for herself and accidentally witnessed her ranting to herself about how heavy her purchases would probably be. Since Yachi helped them with their troubles it would only be fair that they help her with hers.

“Yeah, but this will take some time. I need new shoes… and other clothes… and some supplies…”

“We have time,” Kageyama pointed out. It was barely past noon and the mall would be open until the evening. They had ample time to buy everything.

“If you are that worried then we should totally move to the first shop!” Hinata pointed out and before Yachi could put any more heart into protesting, the three of them were already moving into the first shop.

After that their shopping trip went in a blur. They got Yachi new sneakers, bought some office supplies she needed for her work as a manager-in-training, accompanied her to the clothing store where she bought several pieces of clothing and a cute hairpin. Yachi seemed to relax after the first two shops, though she still fussed a bit whenever Hinata and Kageyama insisted that they will carry all the bags. Finally, they relented a bit and let her carry the lightest bag with some of the office supplies she bought. That seemed to ease Yachi’s conscience at least a bit and made her less worried. 

Hinata with his easily excitable nature was also enjoying himself. He looked intently at each of Yachi’s purchases and did his best to make her find things she was looking for. Kageyama also found the trip surprisingly enjoyable. The change of pace felt nice and he was glad to be able repay the favour he had towards Yachi.

Except, a part of him seemed to feel slightly sour about the arrangement. 

Those feelings didn’t appear at first. At first, he felt pretty happy and excited about the shopping trip. Maybe mildly irritated with Yachi’s insistence that they didn’t have to help her (because they already said they will!), but that was easy to ignore.

No, at some point he started to feel a strange restlessness. It wasn’t strong at first. Just a pang of irritation, as he watched Hinata animatedly talking to Yachi about sport’s shoes. He didn’t even register it properly. But then, Hinata was messing around in the shop with office supplies and the way he looked at Yachi to see her reaction, while trying to balance a pencil on his nose, somehow made Kageyama’s heart squeeze. 

Of course, it wasn’t like Hinata didn’t pay attention to him. He certainly did and the two of them bickered a lot in the cloth shop. Still, it was obvious that Hinata’s focus today was Yachi. It _should_ have also been Kageyama’s focus. However, no matter how much he tried Kageyama’s attention seemed to return to Hinata. Which was not what Kageyama wanted. He wanted to make this outing enjoyable for Yachi, but instead he was getting annoyed over the fact that Hinata was giving her more attention than him.

…and this definitely wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Ummm, is everything alright?” Yachi asked him timidly. The two of them were sitting alone at the table in the food court. After losing a game of rock-paper-scissor with Kageyama, Hinata was stuck in a queue with the task of getting their orders.

Kageyama was so surprised by her question, he only gave her a confused look.

“Errr, well, you seemed to be staring a lot and you seemed a bit angry,” Yachi admitted in a tiny voice. It was as if she expected Kageyama to snap at any moment.

“That? Uh…” Meanwhile the setter was at the loss of words, as he didn’t quite understand his current feelings himself. “I’m not angry,” he finally managed.

“But you look angry?” Yachi suggested.

“That’s…” Once more Kageyama’s eyes strayed towards Hinata. Yachi followed his line of sight.

“Are you angry at Hinata?”

“No. Yes. That’s not it,” Kageyama blurted out, hoping to realize which answer was the right one as he was saying them. Neither felt like it fitted.

Meanwhile Yachi seemed to come to her own conclusion.

“Kageyama,” she started, as she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “Did you want to come here just with Hinata?”

“Wha… No! That’s not…!” he protested as he stood up from his seat, but he quickly stopped himself seeing the Yachi’s frightened expression. “…that’s not it,” he added more quietly.

“I see,” Yachi said, mostly to fill the awkward silence. “Don’t worry, it’s not like this is the first time you two gone out like that!” She added supportively, probably hoping to lighten the mood.

Kageyama blinked at her.

“But this is a first time,” he pointed out.

“Wait, seriously?”

Kageyama nodded. Yachi made a thoughtful hum.

“Hmmm. I thought you two went out shopping together sometimes… Then I guess I don’t have a choice!” she decided, as she glanced at Hinata, who finally reached the counter and was already paying for the food. “Listen, just go along with what I say after this!” she ordered Kageyama.

“…but this your shopping trip,” Kageyama protested, realizing that his careless words may have stirred Yachi’s selflessness.

“You already did plenty,” Yachi assured him. “And if you want to repay me for this you can set me up with Shimizu-sempai for the next shopping trip.”

Kageyama was slightly confused by this request, but only for a second.

“Got it!”

It took Yachi a moment to register just what exactly she had said just now.

“W-wait! I was just joking! You don’t have to talk to sempai for me!” she protested. But after a pause she asked quietly. “Would you, really?”

“Of course!” Kageyama promised.

Any further arguments from Yachi were stopped by Hinata’s arrival.

“Here, ya go!” he announced happily, as he set a tray before her. After that he placed a second tray with his and Kageyama’s food. “What were you talking about?”

“Ah, nothing!” Yachi said quickly as she frantically waved her hands. “Just talking about shopping!”

Luckily, Hinata easily dropped the topic, as he was far more interested in the food at this moment. The trio quickly consumed the food and moved forward. They went to the shop with office supplies, since Yachi remembered that she forgot to buy something. At this point, Kageyama idly wondered what she was planning.

And as they left the shop, the manager-in-training took the action.

“Look, there are some shops that I want to check on my own. So could you go wait somewhere for me and I will call you when I’m finished?” Yachi suggested shyly.

Hinata made a disappointed face.

“Eeeh? Why can’t we come with you?” he whined.

“Ummm. It would be a bit embarrassing if you came,” Yachi admitted, as she fidgeted. Hinata just gave her a blank look, so Yachi beaconed him and then whispered something into his ear.

Hinata turned crimson almost instantaneously.

“So yeah, I will leave my bags with you and call you when I finish with… buying other clothes,” she added a bit awkwardly, not looking at the boys.

Hinata just nodded frantically, while Kageyama muttered “got it”. With that they parted. It took the redhead almost ten minutes to get over his embarrassment enough to look pointedly at Kageyama and ask:

“Soooo, what are we going to do?”

“Maybe we could check some shops ourselves,” he suggested. He didn’t have any sort of plan, but he could think of a certain shop both he and Hinata would definitely enjoy visiting.

“Sports for You?” Hinata asked as if reading his mind.

“Sports for You. I think I saw some new volleyball equipment.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled.

“Let’s go!”

As the two of them went to the shop (which indeed had a new shipment of volleyball goods), Kageyama realized that his goal of repaying Yachi’s debt remained unfulfilled, but somehow he didn’t mind, as he looked at Hinata beaming at him from above the display.

After all, what was a favour or two between friends.


End file.
